


Everything, I'd Do (For You)

by hereweshallmeetagain



Series: Life Will Guide You (Home) [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Marvel (Movies), Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family Relationship - Freeform, Khan background AU, M/M, an unconventional one, implied!006/Black Widow, implied!006/Winter Soldier, implied!James Bond/Q, triggered by Benedict Cumberbatch crying scene, why this Khan is not the same tyrannical-could-not-be-trusted-Khan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 19:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereweshallmeetagain/pseuds/hereweshallmeetagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Khan would do anything, <i>anything</i> for his family.</p>
<p>Mayhem and murder? Fine. Building advanced weapon system? Piece of cake. He'd do it all over again if necessary.</p>
<p>He really, really would, had circumstances forced him to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything, I'd Do (For You)

**Author's Note:**

> I've just watched STID for the second time yesterday. I was impressed with Khan's your-crew-is-your-family speech. It made me speculate, what kind of of 'family' that Khan had, that he was willing to do practically anything to save them.
> 
> This piece starts the day after after Spock and Uhura caught Khan.
> 
> Unbetaed, grammar-checked, but might missed some mistakes. Didn't get enough sleep typing this. Typing in a 3" screen is a pain.
> 
> Disclaimer: None of them mine. Unfortunately.

Everything, I'd Do (For You)

* * *

Khan would do anything, _anything_ for the sake of his crew. 

When he was awakened from cryogenic sleep and there was Marcus demanding things off him, with his crews' life as the bargain, he had complied. But, the whole time, he was waiting for the opportunity to get free, and to take his family away from Marcus. Away from Earth and its flock of bloodthirsty, war-hungry humans.

This time, he was all set to avenge them, or die trying. He will tear Spock apart. No, first, he will tear apart everything that is precious to Spock.

But he had been thrown off guard when he found Spock-in all his Starfleet officer glory-on the other side of his glass cell, and _his_ first words had been:

"Your crews were not inside the torpedoes when they explode."

 

His first reaction, for the first miliseconds after that, had been shock. And then there was rage, hot, boiling rage. He will not let history repeat itself.

"They were in the Medical Wing. All 72 of them survived the catastrophic fall. At the moment they are all in the Jupiter station."

He had wanted to break the glass. He had wanted to break Spock, then and there. But he had hold it all in, and only ask one thing.

 

"Why?"

Spock had tilted his head that way, that annoying way he sometimes to when he questions something.

"I believe I must ask what you were referring to by that question. Was it the reason they were moved to the station or why they were not on the torpedoes?"

"Why are they still alive." Spock's fate, he decides, will depend on his answer.

"Because my Captain had guaranteed that they will be spared. He promise you that, and as the First Officer, it is my duty to fullfill that promise.

"Bullshit." He couldn't believe it. There has to be a catch somewhere.

"Vulcans do not lie, Mr. Khan. Anyone who'd tried to harm them will have to go past me and the Enterprise crew. We have no intention to harm them, nor use them against you, like Alexander Marcus did."

* * *

When the verdict comes, he really doesn't know what to say. All those live lost and they sentenced him merely _to return to cryogenic sleep with the rest of the crew_. So, he only nodded. And yet, his mind works faster than other, mundane people. He knew what he wanted.

"I would like to see my crew, once, before I went under."

The Starfleet officer who brought the news seemed, for a second, satisfied-and cruel-when he said, "I don't think it's possible, Mr. Khan."

Well, he didn't really expect they'll be *that* nice to the criminal.

 

He experienced the next shock in his life, way later, when he found out that James Kirk negotiated his way that Starfleet granted him his wish.

* * *

They brought him in restrains, hands and feet, that only allow him to move forward in short steps. He was also on inhibitors, he thinks. It must've been why he felt sluggish, and perhaps, a little bit melancholy.

He walked between cryogenic tube, trying to commit their faces-his family-to memory. Falling asleep again would be like death, once more. And one never knew what will happen the next time one opened one's eyes. These people might be content with him and his family asleep, but who knows what will happen in a hundred years? James Kirk wouldn't be around to keep his promise forever.

The cryogenic tubes were lined up according to the numbers on them. These people knew not the significance of these numbers. As he reached mid-sixties, it was getting harder to drag his sight off each face.

 

Mike, the young upstart, who despite his uselessness in physical fight, was a menace in gun station. Who absorbed alien languages like sponge to water. Who'd come a long, long way from the nervous stutter he'd found back on military school.

Buck, his head of security. The silent, bulky man with scars both mental and physical, who can be brutal on a fight, yet gentle afterwards. Whose loyalty was unquestionable.

Tasha, communication officer. His sister in everything but blood. The lady. The Black Widow. Cunning and clever, she was the one woman who proved herself his equal in the field. She had stood by him, times and times again, in good and bad, light and dark. And he knows, had she was given the chance, she would've stood beside him again.

Alec, bartender/sometimes-chef/counselor of the ship. How did a mercenary could have a psychology degree, he never knew. But Alec, despite his eccentricities, had proven himself more than once, one of the most level-headed men in the ship on a crisis. He'd been the one to heal Tasha, and back then, he was gaining grounds with Buck.

Q, his baby brother. The little genius. His light and joy. Also his chief engineer, but that always comes second. He didn't care if outsiders thought he was being unprofessional, what with calling Q 'dear brother' at work. The whole ship knew how good Q was, whether it was with engine, computers, or weapons. Many times, Q had been the voice of reason, the one who reached out to him when no one else can. How he missed hearing his little brother's voice, ruffle his messy hair, hid his glasses, avoiding his projectiles...

Bond, his first officer. Also Q's lover. The one person he trusted with his ship-his family-and his dear brother. Rather self destructive, this one, but Bond had found an anchor in Q. When Q became his voice of reason, Bond-dangerous and clever and predatory and unafraid to get his hand dirty-became his hands of reason. For a moment, he had this regret, if only Bond was awakened with him, then perhaps, things would've ended differently.

The most recent addition to the crew, Dr. John, chief medical officer. Level-headed, steady-handed John. The man who'd saved his life. The man who'd trusted him, even so soon after they first met, then _he'd_ risked _his_ own life for him. Killed a man for him. Here is the man he'd dragged down with him. His biggest regret, and also, had circumstances been different, could've meant the world for him.

 

Here is the remnants of a life long past. Soon after this, he will join them once more.

 

"We're finished here."

He marched towards the seventy-third cryogenic tube.


End file.
